The present invention concerns elevator cars and, in particular, an apparatus for ventilating the interior of high speed elevator cars.
Various different state regulations require that air inlet and outlet openings be provided in the lower and upper portions of an elevator car body and that the openings have a cross-sectional area equal to a predetermined percentage of the floor area of the car. A simple and easy prior art solution was to form slots, holes or perforations in at least one side of the car in the lower and upper portions thereof with a direct connection to the outside air.
Car fans also can be utilized for higher air flow demands. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,414 describes an elevator car having a fan on the car and a specially constructed air guide channel Horizontal slots are formed in the lower portion of the car for the air outlet.
The above mentioned solutions are not usable for high speed cars because direct connections with the outside air produce noises and drafts and because a fan additionally produces its own noise which can be kept within tolerable limits only by expensive measures. Furthermore, the slip stream and pressure build-up occurring at high speeds have the consequence of an appreciable impairment of the ventilator function.